The hidden love
by namine-sora
Summary: One day on a mission Naruto was acting diffrently whichworried the team,after a mission gone wrong naruto leaves and sakura,ino,and sasuke are going to learn some crazy things.not good summary but better story.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Love.

One day team seven was on a mission like usual.but something was different, Naruto wasn't being his usual loud self he was really quiet...not saying a word.

''Naruto are you alright

Your being awfully quiet it's not like you''? Sakura asked a little worried. It's not like him Sakura thought.

''Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine Sakura-chan.'' Naruto said. But Sakura didn't believe him.

''Hey dobe why are you so quiet?'' Sasuke asked.

''Err sigh i'm fine Sasuke ok I just have stuff on my mind ok.''

Everyone was shocked then, Naruto didn't ARGUE with SASUKE they always argue but Naruto didn't yell back!? What's happening?

''Naruto are you sure your ok? I mean you didn't argue with sasuke. ''Kakashi asked.

''So what! So I didn't argue with Sasuke it doesn't matter if I did or not. I already told you I just have things on my mind ok everyone does.

It's something natural so why are ya'll making such a big deal about it''? Naruto asked a little annoyed.

''Sorry Naruto but it's not like you, your usually always speaking your mind and yelling being hyper, ALWAYS arguing with Sasuke so

Seeing you like this is kinda weird.'' Kakashi said.

''Oh so that's what you think huh? How do you know if that's me and i'm not just pretending? Huh!'' Naruto asked angrily. He was getting pretty annoyed with them. So what if he was being a little different?

It's not such a big deal. But he can't blame them for worrying, he can understand why since he's never like this he usually says his thoughts out loud never keeping them to himself...but he's not .

He can't tell them that he's talking to a nine-tailed demon fox that was sealed inside him cause they don't know about it and he doesn't want them to know since they might turn out like the villagers and hate him then shun him.

But even if they don't he doesn't want to take the chance.

Since it's a very slim chance that they won't despise him, be scared of him, or anything else bad. Only the hokage and the adults in the village of konohagakarue (konoha for short) know about it. He found out on mistake, a traitor of the village told him before he tried to kill him. Luckily Iruka-sensei was there and was one of the few that accepted him.

The Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke (even though he doesn't show it), and the rest of the rookie nine and their sensei are except him and he's happy for that.

But he can't forget the demon nine-tailed fox (Kyuubi for short) he accepts him too and the other people from the villages except him too, but they don't know about the kyuubi. He told himself that when he's ready he would tell them.

''Oh well I didn't mean to make you mad Naruto, I was just saying.''Kakashi said.

''Oh, I understand Kakashi-sensei. Just leave me alone for now ok''. Naruto said

''O-uh Naruto!'' Kakashi yelled out as Naruto left to go back to the village alone.

Naruto what's with you? For some reason i'm really worried about you. Sakura thought


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------THE NEXT DAY----------------------------------------

The next day Naruto just left the house and was walking around the village.

''Naruto!'' Sakura yelled

''Huh'' Naruto said and turned around to see Sakura running up to him.

''Hey Naruto how are you? You left early, are you going to be ok?''

I was really worried. About you.'' Sakura. Said a little shocked by her own words

Sakura-chan was worried about me? Naruto thought.

Well what do you know? Kyuubi said from inside Naruto's mind.

Kyuubi? What are you doing listening in on us! Naruto said in his mind

Just entertaining myself. Now goodbye, HAHAHA.

What hey get back here! Hey Kyuubi! Naruto yelled in his head, but to know prevail.

Sigh oh well. Naruto said in his head.

''Naruto! Are you listening''. Sakura said a little annoyed.

''Oh yeah Sakura-chan I'm sorry I didn't reply right away''. Naruto said

''Its ok, I just wanted to say if something's wrong, or on your mind or just plain

Need to talk to someone, i'm here ok. Even if I don't show it''. Sakura said

''Thanks Sakura-chan that means a lot to me.'' Naruto said happy that Sakura's there for him.

Sakura smiled ''that's good''.

Naruto smiled ''hey Sakura-chan do we have any training or mission we have to do today?'' Naruto asked

''No we don't it's a free day.'' Sakura said

''Do you want to hang out?'' Naruto asked Sakura

''Naruto you know…yes lets''. Sakura said. It can't be too bad and besides it's not like I have a crush on Sasuke anymore.

''Really cool, how about we go to the park''? Naruto said smiling.

''Ok sure''. Sakura said.

----------------------------------------------------------AT THE PARK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree

''Wow it's so beautiful.'' Sakura said staring at the cherry blossoms

''Yeah.'' Naruto said looking at Sakura

''Hey Naruto is something wrong?'' Sakura asked.

''Huh? No I was busy talking to myself and I was just getting irritated with myself, and the questions weren't helping that's all.'' Naruto said.

''Oh ok.'' Sakura said.

''Hey look.'' Naruto said looking at the sky.

Sakura looked at the sky and saw the most beautiful sight ''wow Naruto it's amazing!

It was an amazing sunset.

''It's amazing how time flies huh?'' Naruto asked.

''Well we did fall asleep since it was so nice out.'' Sakura said.

''Yeah true ahahahah.'' Naruto said laughing.

''Well I guess I better get going, thanks for everything today Naruto.''

''No problem Sakura-chan''. Naruto said smiling.

''Well bye Naruto see you tomorrow.'' Sakura said.

''Ok, do you want me to walk you home?'' Naruto asked.

''No it's ok Naruto, thank you though.'' Sakura said.

''Well bye.'' Sakura said.

''Bye Sakura-chan.'' Naruto said

Sakura remembered it so well, she still wishes that things would of stayed that way so well. But things just don't stay the way you wish it to now do they?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THAT NIGHT-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

''Hey kid.'' The Kyuubi said outside Naruto's body.

''Yes kyuubi, what is it.''

''Oh wait don't tell, is it about the mark you gave me to keep me alive since the seal broke 4 years ago because of the villagers.'' Naruto said.

''A little and I see you still remember.'' The Kyuubi said.

''How can I forget?'' Naruto said sadly.

------------------------------------FLAHBACK

A little Naruto of age 8 was seen running through the village crying.

The villagers didn't care, they hated him, despise him, and they want him DEAD. And that's all because the Kyuubi was sealed inside him when he was born.

So they treat Naruto horribly, they don't care that he doesn't even know about the demon Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

All the time Naruto tries to help the villagers they would glare at him, yell at him, and hate him even more.

Once again that happen and Naruto ran out through the village gates end then when he was far enough he dropped to the ground and cried finally releasing all the hidden suffering, confusion, and anger on the villagers and upon himself.

''Why…why do they hate me so much! I didn't do anything to them! NOTHING!'' An 8-year-old Naruto yelled.

''I can't do this anymore.'' 8-year-old Naruto said

End then all the hidden emotions 8-year-old Naruto had hid from everyone just broke and the emotions had destroyed the seal that held the Kyuubi.

All of a sudden the Kyuubi was released out of Naruto. And Naruto layed on the ground dead because if the Kyuubi is extracted from Naruto then Naruto instantly dies.

''Well kid your lucky this isn't your end yet. ''

''Not if I have anything to do with it.'' The Kyuubi said.

End then the Kyuubi released a powerful amount of chakara end then he made a mark on Naruto's right arm and the mark was the Japanese symbol for Demon fox.

''Hahahahaha you owe me kid''. The Kyuubi said.

End then Naruto 's eyes open.

That day Naruto learned to be the real him when no one was around.

It was easy for him since he was an orphan since birth.

---------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK

''Yeah it's hard to forget.'' Naruto said sadly.

''So what is it anyway?'' Naruto asked

''Oh yes well Tsunade called saying she's coming tomorrow afternoon to take us to her place hidden in the forest for us to train.'' The kyuubi said.

''We'll be living with her for now on, is that ok Naruto?'' The kyuubi asked.

''No that's fine besides tsunade's great.'' Naruto said excitedly

''Good then get packing.'' The kyuubi said.

''Ok''. Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had gotten everything he will need when Tsunade comes that night.

Now he must return from a mission with his team they had to do this morning.

''Ok team good work, were almost back to the village.'' Kakashi said

''Hn, good.'' Sasuke said

As they kept walking they didn't know about the 3 ninjas following them until.

''Ahhhhhhhhh!'' Sakura screamed as she saw a ninja swoosh by and grabbed Naruto.

''Naruto''! Kakashi yelled out running to help Naruto, until another ninja got in the way.

''Hahahaha so where do you think your doing?''

''Errrr Sasuke help Naruto!'' Kakashi ordered.

''Right.'' Sasuke said.

As sasuke went to go help Naruto another one of the ninjas got in the way so Sasuke couldn't do anything.

''Darn it!'' Sasuke yelled as he and Kakashi started fighting.

As they were fighting Sakura tried to help Naruto.

''Hahahahaha so you're the kid huh?''

''Err let me go!'' Naruto yelled at the ninja as he struggled to get the grip the ninja has on his neck free.

As the ninja picked Naruto up from his neck he said ''sure kid Hahahahaha.''

Then the ninja holding Naruto took his free hand and did a one-hand jutsu with it, then his free hand started to glow and he rammed it strait into

Naruto's stomach.

Then he let Naruto go.

''Naruto!'' Sakura said as she got there.

''Hahahaha lets go guys. And with that the three ninjas left, leaving the rest of the team worried about Naruto.

''Is he ok?'' Sasuke asked as he saw an unconscious Naruto.

''He's alright Sasuke.'' I think Kakashi said&thought.

''Lets take him to the hospital right away.'' Kakashi said a little worried.

---------------------------------------AT THE HOSPITAL-------------------------------------------------------------

It's been 4 hours since the attack happened.

The nurse that went inside has finally come out with the rest of the doctors.

''Is he alright ma'am''? Sakura said really worried about Naruto.

''Yes he's alright you can go see him if you like, but he's still asleep.'' The nurse said

''Ok thank you.'' Sakura said as she, Sasuke, Kakashi, And the Hokage went to see Naruto.

''Naruto.'' Sakura said as she got to Naruto's hospital bed.

''Err huh? Sakura what are you doing here?'' Naruto asked.

''Naruto! Your ok. How are you feeling?'' Sakura asked.

''Better than before.'' Naruto said.

''Naruto are you crazy! Why didn't you try to fight back!'' Kakashi asked sternly.

''Yes Naruto why didn't you? You could have been killed!'' The Hokage said.

''You guys leave Naruto alone right now.'' Sakura said.

''Sakura not right now.'' The Hokage said

''Naruto are you listening to us? You could have ruin the mission.'' Kakashi said sternly.

''Shut UP!'' Naruto said angrily. He couldn't take it anymore.

''Then Naruto took off the hospital blanket and got out of bed.

Then he grabbed his shirt and jacket put his shirt on and tied his jacket around his waist.

End then he started walking towards the hospital window.

''Naruto what are you doing?'' Sakura asked very worriedly.

Then Naruto open the window

''Naruto.'' Sakura asked very scared.

Then Naruto stepped on the window.

''Naruto get back here your room is 10 stories high!'' The Hokage said. Everyone was watching kinda worried of what they think Naruto is going to do.

End then Naruto jumped.

''NARUTO!'' Sakura screamed as she ran to the window and watched Naruto fall.

Everyone was shocked at what Naruto did.

Then everyone was at the window watching Naruto fall.

Naruto was falling with his arms strait out.

As Naruto was falling he saw Tsunade on the roof of a house, end then he whispered ''Kyuubi now''.

End then all of a sudden something going super fast swooshed by and Naruto grabbed it and was gone.

The last thing they saw of Naruto was when he turned around and gave an emotionless stare.


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------------------SAKURA'S HOUSE AT NIGHT-------------------------------------------------------

It has been 4 weeks since the hospital incident.

InoYamanaka is spending the night at Sakura's house.

Sakura sighed again looking down sadly.

Ino knew what was wrong.

''Thinking of Naruto again.'' Ino said smirking as she saw Sakura's reaction.

Sakura blushed ''what!'' Sakura asked

''I know you are Sakura.'' Ino said

''Ok ok I am.'' Sakura said sadly

''I just can't stop thinking of him ok. I mean I just finally admitted to myself that I love him ok.'' Sakura said sadly.

''It's ok Sakura I understand ok.'' Ino said reassuringly

''How can you Ino''. Sakura asked

''Well I love sasuke, anyway I don't know if Sasuke loves me back, I can't stop thinking of him so now I'm hoping he will love me for me and notice me.'' Ino said

''You know what?'' sakura asked

''What?'' Ino asked

''I'm going out to find Naruto and I'm not coming back.'' Sakura said determinedly

''What!'' Ino said shocked

''Are you crazy Sakura it's dark out and it's raining!'' Ino said

''So I don't care.'' Sakura said

''Well I won't let you go…without me.'' Ino said smiling

''Thanks Ino you're the best.'' Sakura said happily

''No problem sakura.'' Ino said smiling

''Ok well hang on'' sakura said calling someone.

''Hello Sasuke, me and Ino are going to look for Naruto tonight and were not coming back will you like to come with us''. Sakura said.

''Sure sakura see you outside your house.'' Sasuke said

''Ok bye.'' Sakura said hanging up the phone.

''Sasuke's coming with us.'' Sakura said

''What!'' Ino said shocked.

''Yeah Sasuke's coming with us.'' Sakura said simply.

''But sigh fine, hey maybe he might notice more this way good idea Sakura.'' Ino said happily.

End then Sakura and Ino started getting ready to go get Naruto.

Sakura put on her red dress, green shorts.

Ino put on her purple top then the bandages in the middle of her stomach, then her purple skirt with bandages on her legs.

Then they put on their gloves, and then they're ninja shoes, then their kunai and shurikan holders on, and their long coat that reaches their ankles.

''Ok let's go.'' Ino said

''Wait.'' Sakura said end then she took a kunai and cut her hair short above her shoulders.

''Huh! Sakura why did you do that''. Ino said very shocked.

''Because I don't love Sasuke anymore he's only my friend, I only grew my hair out because I heard that Sasuke likes long hair girls.''

''Your right.'' Ino said

''But before we leave we have to turn in our ninja headbands so were not wanted missing nins, that's what Naruto did before he left.'' Sakura said.

''Ok.'' Ino said then Ino and Sakura put on there coat hat and open Sakura's window to her room that was the second story and jumped out.

When they landed Sasuke was they're waiting for them.

''Hey.'' Sasuke said and next to him was two dogs.

Then Sasuke noticed they were staring at the 2 dogs.

''Oh these dogs Kiba let me borrow them they are here so one can return our headbands with a note saying that all 3 of us quit, and the others will give our parents a note saying that were gone I already left a note for mine.'' Sasuke said

''Oh good idea Sasuke.'' Ino said.

Then Sakura noticed that Sasuke had a little pink on his cheeks but didn't say any thing.

''Here's my note'' Ino said handing one of the dogs a note end then it left.

''Ok then here's our headbands and you can go home sorry for having you come out.'' Sasuke said end then both dogs was gone.

''Ok we can go now.'' Sakura said then they were off.

------------------------------------OUTSIDE OF KONOHA IN THE FOREST--------------------------------------------------

It was dark and raining hard the 3 had to be careful jumping from tree to tree.

''NARUTO!'' Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

''Sakura don't you think we should stop for now, we've been at this for 2 hours and the rain is getting worser.'' Ino said a little worried

''No we can't stop now, not yet tho-'' Sakura was caught off as her foot slipped off the tree and started falling.

''SAKURA!!'' Ino and Sasuke yelled as they saw sakura falling.

''AHHHHHHH!'' Sakura yelled

End then out of no where someone wearing a brown coat jumped out and grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her up end then grabbed her by the waist and with his other arm grabbed a tree branch.

''Who are-'' Sakura was caught off guard as she saw the persons face through the hood.

''NARUTO!'' Sakura yelled happily

End then Naruto let go of the tree branch and landed softly to the ground.

After they landed Sakura hugging him tightly greeted Naruto, and he hugged her back after he got over the shock.

''Sakura! Are you ok and who's that?'' Ino said with Sasuke next to her

''I'm ok Ino.'' Sakura said happily

Then Naruto took off his hood so Ino and Sasuke could see it's him.

''NARUTO!'' Ino and Sasuke said.

''Hey.'' Naruto said.

''We've been looking all over for you.'' Sakura said with tears in her eyes

''I thought someone was, that's why I came looking out here then I see you falling.

Also we should go back to the house your leg is bleeding Sakura-chan.'' Naruto said

''Ok.'' Sakura said

Then out of the blue Naruto picked up sakura bridal style and started jumping on a tree.

''Follow me guys.'' Naruto said to Ino and Sasuke.

''Ok'' Ino and Sasuke said together end then started following Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

----------------------------AT NARUTO'S HOUSE---------------------------------------

Naruto just laid Sakura on the couch as Sakura was taking off her coat so Naruto can take it; he also took her ninja shoes.

Ino and Sasuke have just took there shoes and coats off and joined Naruto and Sakura at one of the three couches.

''Hang on while I get Tsunade to help you with your leg'' Naruto said as he ran to put Sakura's stuff down

''You guys can take off your shurikan and kunai pouches you know.'' Naruto said.

''Ok'' everyone said in unison.

''Hey Naruto who is Tsunade? You don't mean the legendary senin Tsunade?'' Sakura asked.

''Yup'' Naruto said

''Wow Naruto I didn't know you knew her.'' Sakura said shocked.

''Hehe no one does.'' Naruto said

''She found me one day in the forest injured really badly, when I woke she was there waiting for me to wake she already healed me.

It took me a while to trust her but after I did we sent letters and met in the forest all the we could.'' Naruto said happily

Well I better go get her.'' Naruto said as he walked off to another room.

As Naruto walked off to another room Ino saw Sasuke thinking hard about something.

''Sasuke are you ok?'' Ino asked

''Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine'' Sasuke said

Then Ino went and sat next to him holding his hand.

Sasuke was a little shocked by the way Ino has been acting lately and yet liking it, she's not swooning and trying to get his attention like the other girls.

Ino saw the way he was looking at the hand.

''Do you want me to leave you alone'' Ino asked

''Huh no it's ok.''

That was Ino's turn to look shocked SASUKE UCHIHA wanted HER to keep holing HIS hand.

But she kept holding it.

Then Naruto came walking back in, he stopped and stared at Sasuke and Ino for a while thinking 'Ok so he likes Ino that's something I thought he didn't like fan girls, oh well atleast it's not Sakura-chan'

'Yeah cause she's yours' kyuubi said

'Oh no not you again' Naruto thought annoyed AGAIN

'Ahahahah I'm stuck with you kid, and hey Sasuke liking someone shocked me too.'

00 –Kyuubi's face when he saw sasuke with Ino.

'Yeah I know'

'HEY SHUT UP ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN'

But the kyuubi was gone AGAIN

'ERRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

Naruto screamed in his head out of annoyance in his head giving himself a major headache.

''Naruto'' sakura said as she saw Naruto

''Hey Sakura-chan, I love the new look it makes you look more prettier than before.'' Naruto said as Tsunade walked in

''Stop flirting Naruto'' Tsunade said like it wasn't important

''Ahhhhhhhhh'' Naruto said as he fell to the ground embarrassed

Sakura was they're blushing like mad.

Ino and Sasuke were just watching Ino was giggling and Sasuke was just smiling at what was happening in front of him.

''Ahaahahaahahaahah'' Sakura started to laugh at how funny Naruto is.

''Thank you Naruto that was really kind of you.'' Sakura smiled making Naruto blush.

'Well lets see this should do it, Tsunade's hand started to glow then Sakura's wound was gone.

''Thank you sakura said still a little shocked like everyone except Naruto since he's used to it.

''I'll show ya'll your rooms'' Naruto said

''Ok'' everyone said.

Each room had a bathroom in it.

Ino's room was purple, Sasuke's room was blue, and Sakura's room was pink.

Plus each room had a door Ino's door led to Sakura's room, Sakura's door led to Naruto's room, and Sasuke's door led to Ino's room.

After everyone got settled in they had dinner then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

----------------------------------THE NEXT DAY-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura went outside to see a wonderful sunny day.

''Sakura-chan'' Naruto called to Sakura.

''Oh hi Naruto.'' sakura said smiling

''Uhh here I got these for you.

Naruto gave sakura a lovely bouquet, which made Sakura blush.

''THANK YOU THIER BEAUTIFULL.'' Sakura said happily

''Hehe I thought you would like them.'' Naruto said smiling.

''Naruto…''

''What is it Sakura-chan?''

''Your so sweet, I'm happy I was able to find you.''

''…Sakura-chan….''

''Lets head back''

''Yeah.''

''NARUTO! Time for your training.''

''Ok Tsunade!''

''You can go ahead back Sakura-chan.''

''Ok Naruto, be careful''

''Hehe I will''

--------------------------------5 HOURS LATER----------------------------------------------

''Naruto is still training?'' Sakura asked

''Yes like always…. but he has his reasons'' Tsunade said

''I'll like to know them.'' Sakura said a little annoyed

''Well mostly you Sakura''.

''WHAT!!'' Sakura said shock

''Yes sakura, Naruto trains to be stronger, and be able to protect everyone important to him, but mostly Sakura…you.''

'' Oh'' was all Sakura could say at that moment.

Then Sasuke got up

''Sasuke?''

''Hm what Ino?''

''Where are you going?''

''A walk''

''Oh ok'' Ino said a little sad, she knows she won't be welcomed

Sasuke saw and knew what she was thinking, and yet it hurt him to see her like that.

''Wanna come?'' Sasuke asked.

He just couldn't stand to see her sad like that anymore. It was KILLING him.

''Huh, wha- what?''

''I asked do you want to come?'' Sasuke asked amused by her shocked look.

' I can enjoy this' sasuke thought amused.

'' Sur- sure I'll love to'' Ino said happily

'' Alrighty then lets go''

''Ok''

Then Ino and Sasuke walked out the door.

Sakura was happy that Ino was getting along better with Sasuke.

But, her and Naruto…were still a little behind though.

--------------WITH INO & SASUKE------------------------------------------

''Sasuke why did you ask me to come with you?''

''I wanted to''

''ERRR''

''Hm what's wrong?''

''THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDIOT!!!!''

''ihhhhh''

Sasuke actually got scared

'No wonder I don't like girls….' Sasuke thought

''**sigh** sorry Sasuke but can you actually tell me why''

'A-amazing first she's completely scary and now she's sad? Whats with girls these day I can never understand them, to many mood swing now I understand Shikamaru better. Sasuke thought.

''What?''

''N-nothing Ino''

You've been really nice to me Sasuke why?''

Well, maybe just maybe''

''What?''

Then Sasuke walked close by Ino, looked at her and said

'I like you''

**Gasp**

Then Sasuke walked off thinking

'Oh yeah I'm DEFINITLE going to like this'


End file.
